Missing Serenity
by jocelynxelaine
Summary: After Bayleigh's family is torn appart by a war being fought in another country, she has to move to the center of the warzone to be safe. But can she keep her secrets safe?  Marauder's Era
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is not my song, it is If I Die Young by The Band Perry. Also, I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize from Harry Potter.

_

* * *

_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

It was like looking down into a mirror. Her face reflected mine. The little ski jump shaped nose that was splashed with freckles that covered the cheeks too. Her pale skin. Her pale lips. All of it. I ran my hands through my waist length black hair and kept them there as tears ran down my cheeks. That was the only difference. She wouldn't have any more tears in her grass green colored eyes...Well, I mean there were tear stains on her face, but there would never be any more fresh ones.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

They took her body away, finally. Mom told me that the funeral would be soon but I don't know if I can handle this. She won't be there to comfort me; she'll be there because she's the victim this time. How could this happen to me? To us? Of all people. They said that they had contained the issue in England, but they haven't. It's spread to here too. Just looking around at all the destruction I knew that there was no way that they had this under control. Their ministry told us that I would have to start attending Hogwarts now too…"for my own protection." But I also wasn't allowed to make people aware of just how bad the situation was yet, because they had no idea about what was going on in their own country. God people are ignorant.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

None of those people at that funeral knew what I had lost. I hadn't lost my twin; I'd lost half of myself. Well, I guess there's nothing that can be done now.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time_

_

* * *

_

AN: Thanks fer reading! :D reviews are loved, and constructive criticism is definitely welcomed too! [:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Anyone you recognize does not belong to me! I'm sorry this is a very sucky chapter, i was just trying to get it posted before i completely forgot about it. I am really busy with my senior year in high school so if i post something really late I'm sorry ]: enjoy if you can!

* * *

I didn't have to ride the Hogwarts Express over to the school. The headmaster let me floo over with my parents. After they had left he informed me about what would be happening concerning my safety.

"Most of the Slytherins will know who you are, so you must be careful about where you go, or what you do. If you wish to go to Hogsmeade you will have to be escorted there. Now, enough of this serious talk, we must be getting down to the Great Hall. You'll be sorted after the first years," Dumbledore told me.

I nodded and walked down there with him in silence where we met Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me Miss Malcolm. The first years will have crossed the lake by now," she said.

"Okay," I said, quietly. I was going to try to keep the attention off of me, but it might be difficult seeing as Hogwarts didn't get very many transfer students. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Bayleigh, if you need to talk to someone about what's happened, don't be scared to come to me," she said, laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't really wanna talk about it at all," I replied as I closed my eyes, trying to hold the tears back. After a moment of silence she sighed again and led me to a set of huge wooden doors where a big crowd of 11 year olds were oo-ing and ah-ing at the castle. They looked at us and started whispering. I could hear what some of them were saying as they watched me walk to the back of their group.

"Why is she with us?"

"She doesn't look eleven…"

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting to go in there and get this over with. Finally we started moving into the Great Hall. I couldn't help but look up at the ceiling with the first years and gasp in awe. It was amazing! I could see the stars and everything! But then I heard the whispers that I had heard just moments earlier, only this time coming from the older students. I blushed and looked down at the ground, running my shaking hand through my hair, messing it up a bit. I looked around nervously as professor McGonagall went through the list of first years. The headmaster stood up though before she could call my name. I heard a group of boys groan. I looked over to see them mimicking that they were starving. It was actually pretty funny, it made me smile. The sound of Dumbledore's voice brought my attention back to him though.

"This year, we have a transfer student. She is coming to Hogwarts from America. I hope you will all welcome miss Bayleigh Malcolm," he said, smiling and sitting down. He gestured to professor McGonagall who motioned for me to come up. I sat down on the stool and felt her put the hat on my head.

"Well you've been through a lot lately haven't you?" I jumped, but then realized that the voice was coming through the hat. "I know just where to put you," it told me before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I quickly took the hat off and set it on the stool, rushing to get to the table so most of the attention would be off of me. That didn't really work though. I could hear the Slytherins talking about me…of course they'd know who I was. Ugh. I sat down near the group of boys I saw earlier that had made me smile. I laid my head down on the table as I started to freak out, I never was the social one...my sister was. I couldn't do this, not without Serenity.

* * *

AN: Please, I would love a review or constructive criticism. Thank youu! [:


End file.
